YUNJAE HEART ,MIND, AND SOUL
by lighty yunjaeshipper
Summary: G bisa bikin summary yang penting hidup YUNJAE ! !
1. Chapter 1

Ff Yunjae / Heart,Mind,And Soul/

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary : Kisah tentang seorang Kim Jaejoong yang harus bertahan hidup untuk seseorang yang di kasihinya

###

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:00 malam ,denting suara jam dinding semakin terdengar jelas dan beralun - alun membentuk sebuah nada nyaring. Malam ini udara juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik,mengingat ini adalah awal musim dingin di Korea.

Dalam remang-remang cahaya lampu seorang pemuda manis nampak sedang membenahi selimut seorang gadis kecil. Sesekaki tampak tangannya yang menyentuh dan mengganti handuk basah di kening sang gadis kecil.

Raut wajahnya sangat cemas dan khawatir ,pasalnya sejak tadi sorw saat dirinya pulang bekerja dia menemukan gadis kecilnya dalam keadaan menggigil kedinginan. Rasa kdlah yang menderanya seakan musnah begitu saja saat melihat malaikat kecilnya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

" Jieun ah ,,,ireonayo chagia. Umma janji akan menemani Ji eun bermain di taman hiburan,tapi Ji eun harus sembuh dulu ne ?" lirihnya.

" Chagi mianhae,jeongmal mianhaeyo umma tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu." tangisnyapun pecah disela igauan malaikatnya yang merintih menahan sakit.

Kim jaejoong nama pemuda manis itu yang tidak pernah kelah mengasuh dan merawat buah hatinya seorang diri tanpa seorang pasangan seperti kebanyakan orang.

Kim jaejoong memang seorang namja tapi entah suatu keberuntungan atau bukan dia bisa melahirkan seorang anak dari rahimnya,mystahil memang mengingat hanya 1:100 orang yang mengalami male pregnancy sepertinya di dunia ini.

Saat pertama kali Kim jaejoong dinyatakan positif hamil,dia benar-benar shock seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialami.

Awalnya dia ingin sekali menggugurkan kandungannya itu mengingat dia tidak tahu siapa ayah dari anaknya dan juga mengingat bahwa dirinya masih laki-laki yang menyukai lawan jenisnya.

Kehidupannya pun semakin bergulir saat dia mencoba untuk mempertahankan bayinya. Mencoba berterus terang dengan keluarganya yang awalnya dia pikir keluarganya akan membantunya tapi kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima. Kim Jaejoong di usir dari rumahnya sendiri oleh keluarganya sendiri tanpa sepeserpun uang dan barang yang dia bawa.

Semua pemilik flat rumah tidak mau memberikannya sewaan rumah dengan alasan merusak nama dia hanya akan tidur dan istirahat di tempat-tempat yang menurutnya aman,mulai dari bawah jembatan,terowongan bahkan di emper-emper toko .

Beruntung ada seorang nenek yang baik hati yang memberikannya tumpangan tempat tinngal dan sebuah pekerjaan untuknya.

###

Tbc ...

Lou ada yang minat desta usahakan cepet update hihihihi

Lama g nulis tangan desta jadi kaku


	2. Chapter 2

Ff Yunjae / Heart,Mind,And Soul/

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary : Kisah tentang seorang Kim Jaejoong yang harus bertahan hidup untuk seseorang yang di kasihinya

###

Jung Yunho seorang pemuda tampan berusia 27 tahun tengah menatap jengah dan malas sang bumonimnya.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Kalau setiap hari yang selalu bumonimnya bicarakan masalah perjodohan dan pernikahan ?

Sudah hampir setiap hari bumonimnya menyodorkan foto-foto yeoja maupun namja cantik yang sesuai dengan kriteria keluarga mereka,namun hasilnya selalu saja sama tidak ada yang menarik bagi Jung Yunho.

Yunho sendiri bukannya tidak mau menikah,sudah berulang kali juga dia menjelaskan kepada orangtuanya kalau waktunya sudah tiba untuknya menikah pasti dia akan menikah.

Yah tapi apa boleh dikata sang bumonimnyapun juga memiliki banyak alasan mulai dari penyakit tuanya,ingin segera menimang cucu sampai alasan takut mereka meninggal terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat putranya menikah.

Konyol memang mengingat kedua bumonimnya baru menginjak usia 60-an.

"Yun,ayolah nak kamu tinggal pilih salah satu dari mereka ne ? Umma dan Appa yakin kamu tidak akan kecewa dengan semua dari golongan keluarga baik-baik dan terhormat." bujuk yang sedang menunjukkan beberapa foto calon menantunya kepada Jung Yunho dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" Aish...Umma sekali aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Apa Umma tidak merasa jengah dan bosan selalu menyuruhku cepat menikah dan Umma akan kembali mendapatkan jawaban tidak dariku?" kesal Yunho yang berdiri dari duduknya beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga.

" Tapi Yunho-ya Umma sudah benar-benar ingin memiliki seorang cucu yang manis. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan Ummamu yang semakin tua ini ? Bisa sajakan Ummamu ini hari ini meninggal ?" kata yang mengusap-usap kedua matanya mencoba menarik perhatian anaknya lagi.

" Yang Umma inginkan seorang cucu kan ?" tanya Yunho yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari sang Umma

" Hmmm...baiklah kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain." seru Yunho yang membuat sang Umma tersenyum senang sekitaka.

" Jadi kau mau segera menikahkan Yunho." tanya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya,terlalu bahagia eoh ?

" Siapa bilang? Kalau Umma memang ingin segera punya cucu maka sebaiknya sekarang Umma cepat pergi panti asuhan dan angkatlah semua bayi yang ada untuk menjadi cucumu. Mudah aniya." kata Yunho yang segera melesat pergi sebelum diterkam oleh sang Umma yang di kenalnya sangat ganas.

" YAH...JUNG YUNHOOOOOOO...AWAS KAUUUUUU..."

###

Kim Jaejoong tengah memperbaiki penampilan malaikat kecilnya,disejajarkannya tinggi tubuhnya dengan putrinya yang baru menginjak usia 6 tahun.

Dieratkannya syal biru laut di permukaan leher putrinya mengingat cuaca hari ini yang begitu dingin.

Dielusnya pelan surai kepala gadisnya lalu di kecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Ji eun a,ingat pesan Umma kamu harus jadi anak yang baik di menjadi anak yang ." ingat Jaejoong kepada putrinya.

" Arra Umma" cengir Ji eun yang mengecup sekilas pipi Jaejoong dan segera berlari memasuki halaman sekolahnya.

Kim Jaejoong ,dia hanya melihat aksi putri kecilnya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi kedua sudut bibirnya.

Setelah memastikan anaknya sudah masuk ke kelasnya Kim Jaejoong segera beranjak pergi menuju tempat kerjanya.

Selama ini Kim Jaejoong bekerja di sebuah kedai kecil milik Han halmoni,seorang nenek baik hati yang menolongnya.

Tapi sangat disayangkan Han halmoni harus menutup usianya dua tahun yang lalu akibat sakit radang paru-parunya.

Dan saat ini kedai miliknya pun ditangani oleh cucunya Han Jinki.

###

Kim Ji eun gadis imut dan manis itu tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal tatkala dia harus menunggu sang Umma yang sudah sangat terlambat menjemputnya.

Gadis manis ini sudah sangat bosan menunggu paalnya dia sudah menunggu sang Umma lebih dari 2 jam namun sampai sekarang sang Umma tidak kelihatan batang biasanya juga Ummanya bisa terlambat menjemputnya,kalaupun sang Umma tidak bisa menjemputnya biasanya Jinki Ajushi atau Daesung Ajushi yang akan menjemput Ji Eun.

"hiks...hiks...hiks..." tangisnyapun akhirnya pecah saat gadis manis ini merasa takut dan lapar.

"Umma eodiseyo...hiks...hiks...hiks...euni takut...euni lapar..." isaknya lirih.

Jung Yunho yang sangat sedang kesal melangkahkan kaknya kesetanan menghiraukan teriakan yang meneriaki namanya untuk kembali.

Yunho tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada pikiran ummanya, bisa-bisanya sang Umma menmbohonginya untuk menemani makan siang.

Memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong hanya saja Yunho merasa muak dengan aoa yang dilakukan Ummanya.

Kontak perjodohan,yang benar saja.

Yunho memandang sekeliling tempat yang baru saja di pijaknya.

Merasa sudah sangat jauh dari restoran tempatnya makan siang atau lebih bisa dibilang ajang perjodohan Yunho berjalan santai mencoba menemukan halte bus terdekat mengingat dirinya meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja.

Yunho mengkerutkan alisnya bingung saat dirinya meligat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang terduduk di depan sekolah dasar oengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya.

Yang membuatnya bingung bukanlah sikap gadis kecil itu,tapi yang menhafi pertanyaannya kenapa gadis itu menangis?

Yunho dapat memastikan hal itu saat dirinya melihat bahu kecil itu bergetar dan jangan lupskan kedua tangan mungil itu yang tidak berhenti mengusap kedua mata bulat Yunho befjalan mendekati eosok gadis kecil itu.

" Hey adik kecil kenapa kamu menangis hmm." tanya Yunho lembut sambil membelai ujung kepala gadis kecil itu.

" Eunie lapar Ajushi tapi Umma belum datang jemput Eunie." ucapnya disela tangisan Ji Eun.

" Aigoo...jadi tuan putri cantik ini lapar?." tanya Yunho yang mendapat anggukan dari Ji eun.

" Ya sudah kajja Ajushi akan mentraktirmu." ajak Yunho yang langsung dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Ji Eun.

" Kenapa? Kau takut Ajushi akan menculikmu?." kata Yunho menerka-nerka melihat sikap Ji Eun yabg menatap curiga terhadapnya.

" Kau tenang saja Ajushi bukan orang jahat. Ajushi janji setelah selesai makan Ajushi akan mengantarmu ." senyum Yunho.

" Eummm...tapi Ajushi janji ya antar Euni ketemu Umma?"

"Tentu tuan putri,kajja" ajak Yunho yang segera menggendong Ji Eun.

Kang Daesung nampak lelah berputar-putar mengelilngi area sekolah dasar yang sudah sepi.

Daesung benar-benar bingung sekarang passknya Kim Ji Eun putri kesayangan Hyung cantiknya menghilang.

Jelas saja mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore sementara kelas Ji Eun bearkhir tepat pukul 3 sore sementara kelas Ji Eun bearkhir tepat pukul 1 siang.

Seandainya saja tadi dia tidak bertemu dengan Taeyang dan terlibat pertengkaran mungkin dia masih bisa bertemu dengan gadis mungil itu.

Di rogohnya saku celana jeansnya mencoba mengambil ponselnya.

10 panggilan tidak terhawab...

Oh...God dan itu semua Kim Jaejoong yang melakukannya.

" Yeoboseyo Jae Hyung."

"Dae dae ah dimana Eunie ? Kenapa baru mengangkat teleponku?"

"Jae Hyung...se-sebenarnya...sebenarnya Ji Eun ...Ji Eun menghilang."

" MWOYA!"

Tbc...


End file.
